


Youre Welcome Jade

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homestuck fanfiction, Jadekat - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat plays the violin for Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youre Welcome Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt earlier for a JadeKat where Karkat plays the violin for Jade. I really hope this is good enough!
> 
> and shit its 4 am, I need to fucking sleep

“Karkat? Your name is Jade Harley and there is something what you need to talk to your boyfriend about.

“WHAT? His voice echoed from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes. “WHAT DO YOU NEED,HARLEY?”

You entered the kitchen and took sight of your boyfriend. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, soap subs trailing up his arms. He is hair was messy as normal, not quite hiding the candy corn gleam of his nubby horns. His expression was one of curiosity as he regarded you from the sink.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that Rose taught you how to play the violin?” You frowned at him as he his grey cheek turned pink.

“SHE TOLD YOU THAT?” His voice was loud as usual and you could he the nervousness in it.

“Well yeah, we’re great friends!”

“YEAH, WELL, I-“ he stuttered in the way that you thought was adorable. “I GUESS I’ M EMBARRASSED BY IT OR SOMETHING.”

You giggle and wrap your arms around his shoulders. “There is no need to be embarrassed, I’m sure you’re a great violinist, especially if Rose taught you!” You give him a light kiss on the cheek. “Can you play for me?”

“WHAT, NO!” He screeched like you expected him to.

“Pleaseeee?” You look at him with big puppy dog eyes. “For me?”

He sighed, glances away before looking back at you. “YEAH, FINE, ILL PLAY FOR YOU.”

 

~

Later that night you are lying on your bed, texting John when you hear the front door open and close with a loud ban. You quickly say goodbye before jumping up and hurrying to greet Karkat. 

In his hand was a worn, leather violin case with the name Rose Lalonde written in lavender cursive on the side and you just about squealed with excitement when you saw it.

“You’re really gonna play for me?” you asked.

“OF COURSE I AM, FUCKASS.” He replied. “AND YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING SWOON AT MY SKILLS.”

You giggled. “Im sure I will! Now show me all your magical skills!.”

He led you over to the couch, where you took a seat, smiling even more as he took the violin out of the case.

“YOU READY TO BE AMAZED, HARLEY?”

“Yes, now play!”

And play he did. It was one of the most beautiful noises you have ever heard. It was creepily haunting, while somehow having a soothing undertone that made you unafraid and ready to do anything. You loved it.

Karkat played for a long time, sometimes changing the tune to a happy one that made you want to dance and sometimes to a sad one that made you want to sob. By the time he was done, you had tears on your cheeks and he was tired.

He opened his eyes after having closed them in concentration and the moment he saw your tears he cursed. “SHIT, I WAS SO HORRIBLE AT PLAYING THAT I MADE YOU CRY. FU—“

He was cut off by you pressing your lips against his. You broke the kiss after a moment and whispered in his ear. “It was beautiful, Karkat. Thank you for playing for me.”

It was his turn to kiss you, which he did. His kissed you gently and whispered back. “You’re welcome, Jade.”


End file.
